Trust
by Amako-chan
Summary: DEARKA x YZAK. Yzak has been screaming in his sleep, and sleep walking into Dearka's room, ever since he left...But now Dearka is back, and Yzak wants answers... A.N: Deleted chapter 1, because it wasn't really needed, and it sucked. So, enjoy the rest!
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I heard about the whole thing!" The male announced, as he came up behind Yzak, and slung an arm around his neck.

"What _whole thing_? And when the Hell did _you_ get home?!"

"That whole Toshin thing! And how you nearly blew his brains out! Nice work. And, I _just_ got back from the airport actually…Athrun came and got me, I'm surprised he didn't tell you I was coming back today!"

"I told you why I didn't tell him in the car already," Athrun's voice came from Yzak's open bedroom doorway.

"Well you should've brought him with you to come get me! It broke my little heart when he wasn't there to wish me a welcome back!" As if to emphasize his sorrow, the male feigned a sad sigh, and hugged Yzak.

"I think you had _too much sun_ in Florida," Athrun stated simply, closing Yzak's bedroom door, before he walked off down the hall.

The male waited until the footsteps were gone. He sighed, spun Yzak to face him, then gave him a push that sent him backwards onto his bed. Yzak sat looking frustrated. The male pulled up the computer chair, and sat in it backwards. Arms crossed across the back of the chair. He watched his friend intently,

"Well, are you going to explain yourself, or do I_ really _have to ask?"

"What the Hell are you going on about?!" Yzak was _infuriated._ His friend comes home from Florida after two years. _ Two years_ of being _gone_. And then he comes home with his short mess of golden blonde hair, and his brilliant eyes, and starts a damn interrogation! He doesn't make himself make any sense, because apparently Yzak is a damn _mind reader_ now.

Athrun was right. His friend had been in that damn sunlight _too long_.

"The _dreams_, Yzak. The others heard you talking in your sleep."

"A lot of people do that!"

"Do a lot of people _also_ sleepwalk into their friends room while their friend is away?"

Yzak looked down towards his feet. The others were bound to have noticed him walking into his friends room after his friend had been gone for four months. Which had then ended up lasting the two years. And they could _obviously_ hear him. _ He_ could hear _himself_. Screaming in his sleep…

"…Yzak?"

"Nightmares. They heard nightmares. And as for the sleepwalking, I'm sure _plenty_ of people do _that_, too."

His friend wasn't buying it.

"You get so easily defensive sometimes. It's ridiculous," his friend told him with a smile,

"You probably just missed me, and won't admit it."

Yzak glared at his friend,

"I did _not_ miss you! You self absorbed little brat!"

"Awww_, feel_ the_ love_ you're spreading?" His friend's smile only grew wider as he continued to tease him.

"Shut-up Dearka! Why couldn't you just stay in Florida?!" At this, Yzak got up, and stormed out of his own room, to leave Dearka behind. He didn't move. He waited for the footsteps to disappear down the hallway. When silence engulfed him, he sighed,

"I had to come home sooner or later you little idiot," he whispered to the emptiness surrounding him,

"I wasn't going to be able to take much more of not being able to see _you_…"

--

"Miss Lacus, I have deeply missed your cooking," Dearka said kindly, digging into his remaining dinner.

"Why thank you Dearka! I have missed your enthusiasm!"

Kiro stretched his tiny hands to Dearka,

"Dee-Dee!" He called out desperately. It was obvious he wanted some attention.

"Well, that's another name for him! He knows Mommy and Daddy…And Athrun, Cagalli – or as he calls her, Calli – and he knows, Arien, who he prefers to call Aren…And now Dearka is Dee-Dee," Kira laughed.

Dearka pushed his finished dinner away from himself, and picked up Kiro, sitting him in his lap,

"Why hello Kiro. Are you going to end up calling me Auntie Dee-Dee one day too? Or is Dee-Dee enough of a feminine name?"

The small boy giggled, then stopped when he looked over and saw Yzak looking angry. He whimpered, and turned away.

"Hey now, don't worry! He may _look_ like a brute, but he's harmless enough. That's Yzak. Can you say Yzak?"

"Pardon me, _Dee-Dee_, but if he can't say _your_ name, what makes you think he can say _mine_?" Yzak asked coldly, leaning back in his chair.

Kiro's next word threw everyone off.

His small hand pointed to Yzak,

"Swar!" He announced.

Yzak flinched. Kiro was referring to the huge scar across his face. He got up out of his chair, and headed off to his bedroom, muttering angrily the whole time.

Dearka stared after him.

**( A.N: Woo! Chapter 2! Finally! R&R! )**


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**( A.N: This may turn out written funny, it's because of the crappy program, so I'm sorry in advance ).**

He shouldn't let it bother him so much. Kiro was just a kid. A baby. A two year old. His words shouldn't make him feel like he wanted to rip the scar off, peel away at the dried blood and let it bleed openly again. Let it drip, and maybe even gain infection.

Not that anyone would actually _notice_.

No, because everyone was married, and had a kid already. That or they'd gone to Florida for a full _two years_ without one _damn_ explanation. Barely even a good-bye, and then no warning at all that they were returning home.

Stupid him.

Why did he have to feel like this? It wasn't the kid's words that were affecting him so much...It was the _adult _who he'd spent so much time with...The male who knew how to calm him down when he was _beyond_ ticked, when he was ready for _murder_. The male who left him, and didn't give him _one damn reason _as to why he left at all...

He glared at himself in the mirror. He wished he'd never gotten that stupid scar. The one that made him look...

...Well, it wasn't as though he'd seen himself as a handsome person before, but he hadn't looked _bad_ really either. But this scar...It made him look kind of..._Ugly_. His frown deepend at this thought, and he realized he was alone on this one. Everyone else around him looked good.

Athrun was a handsome enough guy, not that he'd ever been attracted to him, but his friend did have some really good looks about him. And his wife was pretty as well. Kira was a good looking guy too, and his wife was lovely. And then, the kids, they were cute.

Though he'd never openly admitt something was cute.

...Especially not something that was still in _potty training_.

And then of course, there was..._Him_. _Dearka._ Dearka, was _flawless_. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. What with his blonde hair all short, and soft looking. And his eyes always reflecting his mood...Usually a positive mood, even if he had a serious face on. And his form just being perfect. And, how he was always right there beside...

_'The Ugly one.'_ His thought stung at him, and he took regret in thinking about it at all.

"Yzak?" A voice called through the door.

"What?" He asked his unexpected visitor, a little surprised he was outside the door.

"He's only two you know. Don't get too beat up about what he said."

"I don't really care anymore."

"So what's bothering you then?"

"...Nothing, forget about it."

"I don't think it's _'nothing,'_ but I won't press you for answers...Just come talk to me when you're ready."

The footsteps faded away from the door, and off into a blank emptiness.

--

"I don't know Athrun...It's like he doesn't want me near him."

"Dee-Dee!!" Kiro called eagerly. Dearka picked him up, and held him while he spoke with Athrun.

"Well, did you explain to him _why_ you left?"

"To _him_? Are you _kidding me_? Do you _really think _he'd _believe_ me? We've always been close...I didn't want to ruin that by adding _this_ onto it."

"I think telling him wouldn't be such a bad thing to do right about now...You know how he gets...He's going to start assuming things sooner or later, and won't that put _more_ distance between you then the _truth_ would?"

"I guess...Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'll tell him, first thing tomorrow, as soon as I see him."

"Alright. And Dearka?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Kira is waiting for his son," Athrun said with a bit of a smile.

Dearka looked over to Kira, then down to his arms, then back to Kira,

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to kidnap him."

Kira laughed,

"Well, I'd hope not! I don't know what I'd do without him."

Dearka handed Kiro gently back to his father.

"By the way, I want a refund! Full price refund for what I'm returning."

"...What?"

Dearka and Athrun both began laughing at Kira's puzzled expression.

"He's just _kidding_, Kira," Athrun said through his laughter.

"Speaking of son's..." Cagalli's voice came from the doorway of one of the bedroom's,

"You'd better bring ours back here so he can sleep."

"He's coming, don't worry...I just wanted one more word with..."

_"Athrun Zala..."_  
"Okay, okay...I'm coming, _Mrs.Zala_."

Cagalli's eyes slanted a bit.

--

It was noon, and Yzak _still _hadn't made an appearance.

"Now, Kiro, say it with me...Zacki."

"Swar..."  
"_Zaaaaackiiiii_."

"Zaaaa-"

"Come on, you can do it. Zacki."

"Zaaa-. Zaaaackiii. Zaaaackiiii...Zacki!"

"Yes, good job! Alright, good work!" Dearka cheered for him. Kiro smiled in delight.

A figure walked in through the kitchen, moving to the cabinet above the sink, and pulling it open. A hand shuffled through, until a bottle was pulled out.

"Yzak? What are you doing?"

"Taking something for my head...I'm out of these in my bathroom. I'll have to get some later." Yzak answered from the sink. He poured out three pills, before putting the bottle away. He grabbed a glass from a cupboard to his right, and filled it halfway with water. Slipping the pills into his mouth, he put his glass to his lips, tipped his head back, and drank down the pills.

"Yzak! What happened to you?" Athrun asked anxiously, rushing over to him

Yzak dumped the rest of the water into the sink, before setting the glass in the sink as well.

"Nothing happened...I probably just did something in my sleep."

"But Yzak...You're bleeding!"

"So? I probably just did something in my sleep, like I said." Yzak moved himself back to the direction of his room. He hurried down the hall, down the stairs, and slammed his door behind himself.

"What happened to him?" Dearka questioned eagerly.

"His scar...It's all wrapped messily in bandages...And it's been bleeding..."

--

"Yzak? Can I come in?"

"I thought _I _was supposed to come to _you_ about talking."

"...Fine. I'm going out. I'll grab something for your head while I'm out."

"When are you coming back?"

"It doesn't matter, just use what's in the kitchen for now."

"That's not why I'm asking!"

"Why else would you _bother_?" Dearka's footsteps disappeared up the stairs, and there were muffled voices upstairs, and then a door slammed shut.

Yzak opened his door slightly, and stuck his head out.

"Oh great, now he's mad too..." Athrun's voice said suddenly.

"I hate to see those two fight," Lacus said with concern.

"Yeah..." Cagalli agreed.

"Athrun, has Dearka told Yzak yet?" Kira questioned.

"Not yet...He didn't bother yesterday...He was going to today, but Yzak didn't give him a chance."

"I do hope they can speak about this matter soon," Lacus said sadly.

"Zacki?" A voice said from the top of the stairs.

"Kiro? Kid, go back, go back to your parents!" Yzak hissed in a loud whisper.

"Zacki!"

"No, go back! Go back and wait for Dee-Dee!"

The child started scooting himself down the stairs.

"No, no, go back and wait for Dee-Dee!"

"Zacki..." The small boy reached out for Yzak, who scowled, sighed, and went to meet the kid on the steps. He picked him up, and brought him down to his own room, not wanting to be near the others at the time. He made sure to leave his lamp on, for the kids' sake. He sat down on his bed, kid in his lap.

"Zacki ouchie?" Kiro questioned, pointing at the bandages.

"Yeah, Zacki ouchie."

**( A.N: Okay, gonna leave it here, and write more later...It's 7 am! HOLY CRAP!! )**


	3. Chapter 4 Short

**Chapter 4**

**( A.N: Crappy program. )**

"Excuse me, what's the strongest thing you got for a headache?"

"Well this one seems to be helping a lot of people...It's got painkiller kind of healing to it..." The cashier said, pulling a bottle out from a shelf under her desk.

"I'll take two of those bottles. A friend of mine could really use this, but he didn't want to go out to get it."

"That sure is nice of you, helping him out like that..." She commented, grabbing another bottle, ringing in the price, and then bagging the bottles. Dearka paid for it, and walked out the door into the afternoon sun. Yzak would be fine for a while yet. There was plenty of medicine in the kitchen. He was in no hurry to get home. He put the small plastic, shopping bag in his bag on his back.

Yzak was hurting himself...Because of him. He'd ripped open a scar that would never properly heal. He'd wrapped it poorly. He was suffering. He was in too much pain. Dearka sighed. He was to blame for Yzak's hurt.

--

Yzak was lying on his bed, with Kiro curled up, sleeping, against his chest, a blanket pulled over him. He had one hand on him, to make sure he didn't fall.

"You really are a weird kid. First you're scared to death of me. Then, you come into my room, and fall asleep," Yzak said quietly to the sleeping two year old.

He looked to his bedside table. The picture still sat there. Dearka, with his arm around Yzak's waist, smiling while looking at Yzak. Yzak, scowling, facing away, and looking rather flustered That had been before Dearka had suddenly taken off on him.

A thunderous rapping sounded at his door, and he moved his blankets back off the small boy. Carefully, he walked over to his bedroom door, and opened it. He was met with very confused, emerald green eyes.

"He forced me to pick him up. I brought him with me because I wasn't ready to face you guys. And he fell asleep."

"...Thanks, for watching over him."

"Yeah, yeah. Just take him before he wakes up." Yzak stretched the child towards Athrun, who took his nephew, and held him against him. The boy had to move for a moment to adjust to the new body holding him. He had apparently been comfortable.

"Has he come back yet?"

"Not yet...We've been panicking about Kiro disappearing for the past three hours, and Dearka hasn't come back since he left. He'll have to come home soon though...It looks like it's gonna rain...Maybe storm..."

Yzak nodded,

"You should probably let the others know you found the kid."

Athrun understood what was being asked of him, and left.

**( A.N: Hate to leave you here, but work is summoning me -- )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Read A.N

(A.N: I know the chapter numbers are confusing…I got rid of the original chapter one because it sucked - majorly. **Bolded Italics means journal entries. **_'This means thoughts.'_ Dashes are time passing, or scene changes…Upped this to Rated M, due to swearing! Gomen nasai for not posting in AGES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!)

**--**

He was a wreck. He was in ruins.

_He was hopeless._

There were tears rolling relentlessly down his cheeks, even as he tried to get a grip. Tried to stop himself from crying.

_He was weak._

Frustrated with himself, frustrated with everything, Yzak picked up his bedside lamp. He ripped the shade off of it and threw it across the room. He then proceeded to throw the entire glass lamp across the room.

_His ears were met with satisfying shatter._

**--**

"What was _that_?" Cagalli questioned, standing. Her immediate reaction was to check on her son. She was glad to see that he was still fast asleep. As she looked down the hall, she saw Lacus doing the exact same thing. Worried about her nephew, Cagalli called out, softly,

"Lacus?"

"Kiro is fine…And Arien?"

"He's fine. Still sleeping."

Lacus nodded, and closed her sons door. Her attention turned to Kira, who was at the end of the hall, having left his seat in the living room. She went to meet him, and assured him that their child was sleeping. Athrun appeared next to his friend, and Cagalli told him the same thing.

"That means…" Athrun trailed, hurrying for Yzak's room.

**--**

Someone was at his bedroom door, pounding a fist off of it, and hissing his name. He was glad he'd locked it. This was his time for destruction. His time to fall apart.

_No one could stop him from becoming a mess._

He pulled open his bedside tables drawer, and grabbed the loose papers he could see. He whipped them out at random. He didn't care where they landed. He didn't want to know. When he felt the familiar exterior of his journal, he paused for a brief moment.

His most secret thoughts, and feelings…Written on the pages of this ever hidden book. But that didn't matter now. It didn't matter anymore. It would probably _never _matter _again. _He whipped it across the room. The last thing he touched, was the picture of Dearka and himself.

**--**

He came back to find Kira, Lacus and Cagalli, all sitting in the living room. All of them looked tense. And all of them were looking in the general direction of the hallway that lead to Yzak's room. They didn't appear to notice his entrance, until he shut the door behind himself.

"Dearka!" Kira announced, standing. The blonde was removing his shoes as he answered,

"Hey. It's a crazy storm outside! It's raining really hard and…" The blonde paused. He stepped away from his shoes and towards the living room,

"…What's wrong?"

No one answered. They all turned their attention back to the hallway. The blonde removed his bag, and found one of the pill bottles, which he stuffed in his pocket. Then he froze.

A sound found his ears, and it was one he hadn't been prepared for.

Screaming…Crying…Broken words…A name…_Oh god, _a name…

He reached into a pocket on his bag, and pulled out his lock pit set. He stood up, abandoning his bag, as he took off down the hall.

_Shit._

He barreled down the hallway, and through the next, half-tripping himself down the stairs.

"Athrun?!" He called out. The blue haired male was tense and waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dearka!" He looked relieved when he saw the blonde.

"Go and get me a flashlight, and a first aid kit. If I know him well enough, I'll need these things," the male wasted no time in setting the lock pick tools up. He didn't notice Athrun leave. All he could do was focus on steadying his hands well enough to unlock the door. Athrun had returned in time to hear the click. Dearka rammed the set into one of his pockets, and pushed the door open slightly. Athrun handed him the first aid kit, and the flashlight. Turning it on, Dearka stepped into the room,

"I don't want anyone to come in here with me. I'll talk to him, and it's better if I do it alone. The rest of you just calm down…And trust me."

Athrun looked a little nervous about all of this, and went to object, but he was met with a closed door, and a locking sound. He waited for a moment, before he gave in, and headed upstairs.

_He'd have to trust Dearka._

**--**

He shone the flashlight around the room. Papers were scattered all over the floor. To his left, the lamp was shattered into thousands of pieces, and there was a dent in the wall where it must have hit. To his right, more papers and…

He picked up the picture carefully, avoiding cutting himself on the glass. That was them alright. His arm around the silver haired males waist…He folded the picture and put it in his pocket. Then he noticed the book. Lifting it carefully, he opened it.

Yzak's slightly messy scrawl scattered itself across the page.

_**It's probably wrong…But it feels so right. I shouldn't feel this way, and I know that.**_

_**But I can't help it.**_

_**I see Athrun and Kira happy with their wives…And I wonder if my life should be that way as well, but I don't think I could ever care for a woman the way I care for…**_

_**But isn't it just so wrong?**_

The blonde flipped through the pages, to another entry.

_**He's gone. I've never felt so empty and alone before. I won't dare tell the others how I feel, but I think they know already. The nightmares are more than enough for them. It's almost as though I know I'm doing it as I sleep, but I can't stop myself…**_

_**Every night is the same. I'm up until one or two in the morning, and then - once I fall asleep - I start having nightmares. They probably seem childish and insignificant…But it's almost as though I'm chasing what's out of my reach. Every single night. Eventually, it leads to me screaming.**_

_**I sleepwalk to…It's like I'm in a daze…And I always wake up in Dearka's room…**_

_**Why did he leave? Couldn't he see that I **__**need**__** him?**_

The pages flipped again.

_**Dearka has been gone for almost two years now. I try not to think about him, but that's hard. Athrun and Cagalli have each other, and their little boy - Arien. Kira and Lacus are the same way, and have their little Kiro. And then there's me.**_

_**I barely leave the house - unless I absolutely have to. I don't want to be outside - though Athrun has told me it would be a fantastic way for me to meet girls…I know he's just kidding, but it really pisses me off.**_

_**I just wish Dearka would come back already.**_

_**I hate this…**_

The blonde placed the book back down on the floor.

**--**

Oh great. _Just great. _Dearka was back.

And he'd lock picked his way into the males room. And locked out Athrun. And he'd found the picture. He'd also apparently found the males journal. His private thoughts. His inner battles. His angst. His love.

_Everything._

The male was sure that he was in for rejection. He was definitely going to have his heart ripped from his chest. Was his heart even in his chest anymore? He was almost positive that it had drowned itself in his stomach by now, considering it had felt like it had settled there when Dearka had left.

**--**

He approached the male carefully. He kept his light on the floor, so he wouldn't step on glass. He pulled the bottle of pills from his pocket, and placed them on the bedside table. He then set the first aid kit down. He opened it, and set the flashlight on the table, with the light facing the ceiling, to cast more light into the room.

"You're allowed to be angry with me," Dearka's voice murmured,

"But let me wrap your scar up properly. It's going to get infected."

"Don't care," Yzak told him bitterly.

"…Well, _I _care."

"…Yeah, _right_."

The blonde sighed, and moved Yzak's hands away from his head. He lifted the males head, and his silver haired companion looked away, childishly. Dearka didn't care about that. He undid the bandages, and set about cleaning the wound. When Yzak was in fresh bandages that were wrapped properly, the blonde closed the latches on the first aid kit.

"Florida…Wasn't meant as a _vacation. _I didn't go there to have _fun. _I mean, I did have some fun while I was there, because my friend basically demanded it of me. But I didn't go there for fun."

"Save it."

"…" The blonde sighed, frustrated,

"Listen Yzak…If you want to be angry with me, that's fine. But can you at least hear me out first? Then you can be mad if you want to be - at least then you'll have answers."

"…"

"…Or you can just ignore me, and live in a pit of misery because your questions aren't answered."

"…"

Dearka went to walk away, but Yzak grabbed the males wrist. He didn't speak. He didn't even look at him. The blonde sighed, and sat himself down on the edge of the bed. His friend released him, and hid his face - _waiting._

"…I went to Florida, for answers."

"Did Mickey Mouse help you solve life's problems?"

"Funny," Dearka mumbled. The blonde sighed, and continued with what he needed to say,

"I stayed with a friend. She was trying to help me to understand my problems, and helping me to sort out what I should do."

"…She?"

"Yes. She."

"…I should have known."

"Yzak, it isn't like that. She's my _friend. _That's all."

"Yeah, and I'll bet you stayed out in Florida for two years with a woman, and _nothing _happened."

"Of course nothing happened," Dearka answered, sounding honest,

"Trust me, I don't think I'm her type."

"Oh, that's _really _reassuring."

"Yzak. She's a lesbian. I'm pretty sure nothing happened between she and I, considering…"

"……"

"I went to her to get away from everything…But I couldn't actually _get away_. You can't get away from _thinking. _But I suppose that sounds stupid. Because why would I want to do that?" The blonde sighed,

"I told her I wanted to come and stay with her for a while. She agreed. When I was there, I told her about my problems. She provided answers that I already knew. I just needed a third party to confirm it. I thought, maybe, if I stayed away long enough, what I was thinking would just go away. Of course, this didn't happen, and it only made things harder to bear."

"…"

"I wanted to come home, so badly. It was hard to be away from…From everyone."

"So why didn't you just come home?"

"…Because I was _scared_."

Yzak lifted his head a little, peeking out at the blonde. Dearka glanced at him, and smiled a little, before he sighed, looking away,

"Well…I knew I'd have to come home to you…And tell you the truth…And that…"

"…"

"…Still, to this very minute, is scaring the shit out of me."

"…I _scare_ you?"

"A little," Dearka admitted,

"But not for the reasons you seem to be considering."

Yzak was confused. And it showed. The blonde got up off of the edge of his friends bed. He took the flashlight with him, as he made his way to the journal, which he picked up. When he'd set the light back up on the table, he sat back down, with the book in his lap.

"This," he traced his fingers over it,

"Kind of re-encourages me. Makes me think that maybe I should be a little braver when it comes down to telling the truth."

The silver haired male stared at the book. His journal. His place for his most private thoughts…

"You read some of that?"

"A little bit."

"…"

"You threw it across the room…Because you were angry with me," the blonde paused, reaching into one of his pockets,

"And I suppose…That's also why you threw this," he unfolded the picture, and held it up. Yzak looked away, not wanting the reminder. Dearka opened the journal to the first page, and tucked the picture inside. He then put the book on the floor - gently.

"Why didn't you ever tell me…About these feelings that are written down on paper?"

"………Because it's scary to try to say it aloud…" Yzak mumbled.

"Well then…I guess you understand why _I _was so terrified."

The male lifted his head,

"…Wha--?"

His question was cut off by a pair of lips. He wasn't sure when Dearka had moved. He didn't expect to be kissed - of all things. But the tan male had decided that this was the only way left to answer his friends questions. When the blonde pulled away, his eyes were full of all sorts of emotions,

"You're allowed to be as mad as you want. But at least this way, you have answers." He looked away for a few moments, and when he looked back - surprise took over his face.

_There were tears rolling down Yzak's cheeks._

"Yzak?" The blonde pulled the male into a hug. At first the silver haired male just rested against his friend, a hand on the males chest. But that hand turned into a fist. Which he began to pound against the males chest - _hard._

"DEARKA! You stupid, fucking moron!"

"…Yzak…"

"You left me here for two years! Two goddamn _years! _You _bastard! _I should kick your ass!" He kept hitting him, his cries were so _broken…_

"I should…! I-…I should…I should hate you so much for what you did…You asshole…" His fist stopped moving, and it smoothed out, so that his hand was on the males chest. He clutched his shirt in his hand.

Dearka sighed, and held the male tighter,

"I deserved that."

"I know you did," Yzak mumbled.

**--**

Dearka ensured that the male was still fast asleep. When he was positive, he detached himself from the males hold, and headed out of the room. Their friends would want to know that everything was okay. He slipped up the stairs, and wandered into the living room. Eager eyes met his gaze, and he smiled, sighing.

"He's fine. I told him."

"You are never allowed to leave him alone again," Athrun breathed, relief evident in his voice.

"I'll keep that in mind," Dearka chuckled.

"Lacus, you can go to bed now," Kira told her gently,

"Everything is alright."

She nodded, looking tired. The brunette lead her away, looking rather exhausted himself. Cagalli leaned against Athrun, and the male wrapped an arm around her waist. The male turned his attention to his friend,

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah. He wore himself out. He was exhausted."

"I feel bad for him…There wasn't anything we could do to help…"

"It wasn't up to you guys," Dearka spoke, sitting down,

"He knew what he wanted, and it terrified the hell out of him. If I had known sooner, I probably wouldn't have left," a pause,

"But I couldn't really expect him to come out and tell me. I was scared to do that myself."

No one noticed where Cagalli was looking.

'_Come on,' _she thought - _hopeful_,

'_Come out from your hiding place…'_

The male watched her eyes, and saw her message. But he was nervous. He knew the blonde was in the other room, but he'd woken up to find him gone. And that had scared him.

"Cagalli? What is it?" Dearka was watching her.

"I'm trying to will him out with my eyes," she answered, not looking away from the male who was still hidden.

"…What?" Dearka was confused. He stood himself back up, and walked towards the hallway.

"Yzak?"

The male was looking rather nervous, and embarrassed.

"What's the matter?" The blonde reached out, pulling the male into an embrace. He held him as close as he could manage to, without hurting him. His cheek rested against the top of the males head. Yzak's cheeks were on fire. The blonde understood the silence after a moment, and moved his head away. He pressed his lips to his friends forehead, before murmuring,

"Sorry…I guess I should have known better than to leave you alone downstairs like that. It'll be a long time before you trust me again, I know that. But I thought the others should know everything was alright again."

Yzak nodded, not looking to their friends, who were watching the two.

**--**

They were back downstairs. Dearka was standing in front of him, and the silver haired male was standing with his back to his bedroom door - which was locked. The blonde before him had his arms on either side of the male - like a cage.

"You know how I feel now," the blonde murmured,

"But I'll say it anyways."

There was a short pause as he seemed to pull himself together,

"I love you," his voice whispered. Yzak's heart hammered against his chest, pounding viciously. He barely managed to choke out that he loved the blonde as well. He worried that his stuttering would be taken as an insecurity.

But when Dearka found his lips in the darkness, Yzak knew things would be alright.

--

(A.N: Woo, finally done! I know I hadn't updated this is AGES, but that's because I pretty much NEVER use this account anymore - Sweatdrop- I will try to update the rest of these if I can find the inspiration…And time…Uhm…If you guys want my new work…My page is .net/~youcanthearmescreaming I hope that link turns up…If it doesn't, I'll direct you to the page another way. )


End file.
